Dr Miranda Bailey, MD
by Murgy31
Summary: The thoughts and musings of our favorite Nazi Miranda Bailey. This story will include her musings on ALL characters!
1. Dr Miranda Bailey, MD

**A/N: This story is written entirely from Dr. Bailey's Perspective. I am writing it because I haven't seen any stories on Bailey, and she has so much potential. It is written mostly in the first person, and it is entirely her POV.**

**A/N 2: These characters do not belong to me...to bad. They belong to Shonda and ABC.**

Dr. Miranda Bailey, M.D.

People around here call me the Nazi. Here, being Seattle Grace Hospital, where I have worked for the better part of my medical career. I never really did understand why people called me the Nazi, but I went with it because it exuded a strength and forcefulness that is needed for a woman to survive in this business.

I am currently a resident, having just been passed over for Chief resident._ Damn Callie O'Malley, but I digress._ I will save Callie for the latter part of my story. These past three years have been an experience. I have gotten to work with some of the most gifted surgeons in their respective fields. I must say that for surgeons they are a bunch of nasty dumb asses! Derek Shepherd, Head of Nuero, Dr. Preston Burke, former head of Cardio, Dr. Addison Montgomery, former head of OBGYN, Dr. Mark Sloan, head of Plastics, Dr. Richard Webber, Chief of Surgery._ At least I think he is???_ And last but certainly not least Dr. Callie O'Malley, Chief Resident. This bunch of nasty surgeons would be considered my bosses, but they don't scare me. That's where having the nickname the Nazi comes in handy. Those bunch of egotistical surgeons are actually afraid of me.

My interns, however, are a source a pride as well as consternation. I am well aware of the fact that they are no longer interns. They will always be my interns in my eyes. Dr. Cristina Yang, top of her class, Dr. Meredith Grey, daughter of the late great Dr. Ellis Grey, Dr. Alex Karev, resident hothead._ Huh, maybe a new nickname._ Dr. Isobel Stevens, little miss perky, and last but certainly not least, Dr. George O'Malley, my favorite. Although, if you ask me point blank, I will deny ever having said that.

Dr. George O'Malley, where did I go so wrong?

TBC...Next up Dr. George "syph" boy O'Malley

A/N: Please review! I live for them!!! They make me happy, and I appreciate your feedback.


	2. Dr George O'Malley, MD

A/N: Thank you to those who have read this story, and reviewed. You guys are great. This chapter will go slightly AU, as we do not know George's fate yet. This is only what I would like to see happen.

**On we go……..**

**Dr. George O'Malley, M.D.**

_Where did I go wrong with George? _Miranda Bailey thought as she wandered the halls of Seattle Grace._ Where did I miss the road sign that said, do not pass this point or you will lose George O'Malley?_ I begin to question these things when one of my interns fails their intern exams! Other doctors get nice normal interns that play by the rules, their interns don't sleep with their bosses, their interns lives are not so filled with drama that I can barely function, but I digress. These suck ups ought to know that their performance reflects directly on me. I feel responsible for all of them, but I feel connected to George.

I remember when I first got this group of five interns I thought to myself _what a group of kiss ass suck ups_. The worst of them all was Dr. George O'Malley. He was fresh faced and shy. I thought _there is no way that he will last a week against Yang and Karev_. He thinks that I don't know that they call him bambi, but I do. Bambi was actually a fitting name until he sliced open a man's chest in a stuck elevator. He should be called McFearless, but he wasn't. He instead caught syphilis, and was known a syph boy. Syph boy, however, gave me the greatest gift I'll ever have, my son.

William George Bailey Jones was born in February to much fanfare. I remember every detail about that day. Most mothers don't remember the birth and labor of their children, but then most of their husbands don't get in car wrecks on the way to the hospital. Then again most mothers don't have interns that step up and say they're disappointed in them. I thought Addison Montgomery was going to shoot him dead on the spot with one look. I thought I lost my suck up after that remark. I locked eyes with him, and all of the sudden he was my coach watching my baby being born. I distinctly remember saying "O'Malley, stop looking at my vajay-jay." _One of my better lines_ I thought as I stooped to look at the babies in the nursery. I think back fondly on that day, and wonder what the hell happened?

O'Malley stopped beside me, and leaned his head against the window. He is speaking now.

"I have news," He turned to face me. "I passed my exam Dr. Bailey."

"You passed O'Malley?" I asked. "How in the world did that happen?"

"My results got mixed up with someone else's." He says excitedly. "I am a resident, so you did not fail."

Well, I'll be damned. My sucks ups are residents after all. I turn to says something to George, but he is headed for his wife Dr. Callie O'Malley. I turn and walk the other way. The last thing I need is a run in with the new Chief Resident. _It's my job, my job, my job!_ In my head I am stamping my feet. What McMarvelous quality does Dr. Callie Torres possess, that I don't?

Next up: Dr. Calliope Torres, M.D

A/N: Please, Please review...Push the little button...you know you want to. Thanks, to all that reviewed the last chapter!!!


	3. Dr Callie Torres, MD

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed. They mean the world to me. This chapter follows Bailey's musings on Dr. Callie Torres. Sit back, relax, and enjoy!!!

Dr Calliope Torres, M.D.

I lost my job to Callie O'Malley (_yes, that's what I call her)_ the day she performed three surgeries in one day. I, Miranda Bailey, was the chosen one. As I stand in surgical consult, I remember fondly a conversation that I had with Mark Sloan. In fact it was the same day that I lost my job to Callie. _My damn job!_

We were all standing in Surgical Consult looking at the x-rays for our three mountain climbers. When I say we I mean myself, Dr. Shepherd, Dr. Burke, Dr. Sloan, and Dr. Torres. We were discussing the intricacies of the surgeries that each of the attendings would have to perform that day. I believe that a more accurate description would be those walking libidos were fighting over Callie, and I was playing referee. _I just do not understand what is so special about her. Did she strike the fear of God into every person she came in contact with? She most certainly did not. Did she turn 5 newbie interns, who couldn't keep their emotions in check if their lives depended on it, into residents? She most certainly did not. Did she open the Denny Duquette Memorial Clinic almost single-handedly? She most certainly did not!_ Dr. Burke won her hands down in a fair game of rock, paper, and scissors. One would think that one surgery would be enough for a girl, but not our Callie, she has to be Superwoman, and do three. That is definitely the moment that I lost my job to Callie Torres. We were walking out of the room, and Mark asked me how it felt to be the chosen one. I thought _it feels pretty damn good_. Confidence is great for a doctor, but overconfidence is fatal to a doctor's career.

I used to be like Callie Torres. I used to have all the confidence in the world, but something happened to suck the confidence away. People around here think that I dislike her because she got my job. _Don't get me wrong, that fact doesn't endear her to me that's for sure, but I don't dislike her for that._ I dislike her because I am envious of her. _Yes, the Nazi does get jealous from time to time._ She is able to have everything that I want--- a husband and a job that she loves. But now that I think about it, maybe she doesn't have everything.

People think that I don't notice things, but I do. Part of my job is to be observant, and I am pretty damn good at it. My interns are really the stupidest group of people when it comes to relationships. They are all involved with their bosses, but George is probably the worst. There is definitely something going on between Stevens and O'Malley. I just can't put my finger on what it is. Torres is not a stupid woman, she knows something is off. She just can't figure out what it is either. Maybe in the bigger picture, I do have the better life. I may not have "my" job, but at least I have a husband that I can trust, and that ain't nothing. My thoughts drift away from Callie, and turn to the enigma that is Dr. Richard Webber, Chief of Surgery

TBC...

Next up: Dr. Richard Webber, Chief of Surgery.

A/N: Thank you to all of you who reviewed this story. Thank you, thank you, and thank you. They make my day. Please feel free to do so again!!


	4. Dr Richard Webber MD Chief of Surgery

A/N: I would like to thank all of you that taken the time to review this story. I am sorry that I haven't updated this story in awhile, but I was working on my other story My Best Friend, yes I know, shameless plug.

A/N 2: I would like to thank my muse for helping me with the order for each chapter, and also for giving me great scenes to work with.

**Dr. Richard Webber, M.D. Chief of Surgery**

If I had an idol or a mentor, and I am not saying that I do, Chief Webber would be mine. He truly is my compass when it comes to this hospital. He knows the entire hospital inside out, backwards and forwards. He is stern, and a little stuck up, but he loves this hospital and all of the people in it like family. He has been going through a rough time lately with Adele. I have seen Mark Sloan try to help him by offering to be his wingman. That truly makes me laugh. I find it ironic that he lost his wife in the end, even though he gave up his one great love for her.

People think that I don't think that I hear gossip, but I do. It does pay to befriend the nurses. Ellis Grey? What the hell was that man thinking? I couldn't even begin to answer that, but I do know that the man loved her. I could see it in his eyes when Ellis Grey was brought in here the first time. I could see it in his face when he talked about it to his AA sponsor Ollie. He thinks I don't know that, but it is my business to know everything. I probably know more then he does. I also know when he has been to see Ellis because there is sadness in his eyes when he returns to the hospital. I also saw the way that he held her in his arms when she was going to have surgery and also how he said goodbye to her when she died. It stands to reason that the one great love of his life would be connected to this hospital. We spend every waking moment here. We are surgeons after all. We leave and die by the Hippocratic Oath and he is the biggest surgeon of us all. I wonder if that is the reason why he gave Callie O'Malley my job.

I am not by any means saying that Callie Torres O'Malley isn't qualified to be Chief Resident, she is. What I am saying is that she didn't earn it. She has only been here for a year and a half. She hasn't earned her stripes yet. She wasn't here when the Chief was at his lowest point. She wasn't there when he had a tumor. He couldn't operate and the only thing he did for a week was watch Oprah and send O'Malley to spy. She wasn't there when his hospital was going to explode, and his favorite intern and attending with it. Technically I wasn't there either, but at least I was in the hospital. Everything shifted for us after the bombing. I was no longer the girl that he relied on, but rather the resident that had a baby and let her interns kill a patient. The Chief has always had a certain bias when it came to my interns.

There is Meredith. Well, the bias is easy to see. He feels guilty for what happened to Ellis, so he feels protective of Meredith. I have never seen the Chief so scared as when they rolled Meredith into the hospital. She was blue with hypothermia, and Derek was performing CPR. He froze for a split second and that's when I stepped it. I think he thanked me for the split second reprieve that my interruption gave him. We have a silent understanding. We have each others backs, or at least I thought I did. When it came to Cristina Yang we were not in sync at all.

He gave no punishment to Yang for doing surgeries that were way out of her league. He said she was fine because she didn't kill anyone. In my mind he lost a little of my respect that day. It didn't matter that she didn't kill anyone. She was an intern and she broke every rule in the book. Izzie Stevens on the other hand, was given a much harsher punishment.

I feel sorry for what happened to Izzie. Maybe it is because I feel responsible for her. She was my intern, but I also feel that the Chief could have done better by her. When the Chief gave his punishment to Yang I couldn't believe that I heard correctly. I spoke up, and started to defend Izzie, but I was cut off the Chief, my Chief. He should have never let Cristina off the hook, and given Izzie the equivalent of detention for six months. I will never understand that decision.

As I stand outside his door, contemplating my future. I lost the reliability factor somewhere along the way. I don't know if that was because of my baby, Meredith, Cristina, Izzie, or George. He stopped believing that I could do the job. I stopped being the go-to guy, and started being just Miranda Bailey, M.D.

TBC...

Next up: Dr. Meredith Grey, M.D.

A/N: Thanks to all of you that reviewed, and please feel free to do so again.


	5. Author's Note

**Authors Note: Miranda Bailey, M.D.**

**I just wanted to let you (my faithful readers) know that I will be on vacation until the end of next week. I expected to update once more before I left, but life got in the way. I am so sorry!! I am bringing a notebook with me, so I should have one chapter written while I'm gone.**

**Murgy31 (Bethany)**


	6. Dr Meredith Grey, MD

A/N: Please forgive the lateness of this update. I fell ill after I returned from my cruise and was unable to type this before now. Thank you to all of you that have reviewed. I love reading them! 

Dr. Meredith Grey, M.D.

Dr. Meredith Grey is at the crux of all the insanity that surrounds this hospital. I really do feel responsible for all of my interns, yes they still are my interns, I realize she is a resident now, but there by the grace of God goes she.

When I think about Meredith I realize how difficult her life must have been. How would you feel if the great Dr. Ellis Grey was your mother? Some people would be grateful, but Meredith found it to be quite daunting. I would have to agree with her. She will forever and always be compared with her mother. No one could possibly live up to the standards set by Ellis Grey. She has done remarkably well, all things considering. Meredith has just hit a few blips on the heart monitor of life.

People think I don't notice things, but I am after all the Nazi. I see all and I hear all. The first blip occurred, in my opinion, when she met Dr. Derek "McDreamy" Shepherd. In Meredith's defense, she did not know Derek from a hole in the ground when she met him in Joe's Bar. She did not realize that he was her boss, or that he had a McWife. During their first go round he nearly broke her. She was a walking train wreck for weeks. I started to think that she was going to succumb to the pain. She proved me wrong and pulled herself up, dusted herself off and continued with life. She was then confronted by George O'Malley.

George is truly my boy, but sometimes he is just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Meredith second blip occurred when she slept with George. George O'Malley has been in love with Meredith Grey since the first day of their internship. He followed her around like some lost puppy dog looking for his master. I almost felt sorry for him a couple of times because she was so clueless. I honestly don't think that she intended to hurt either one of them, hurt them she did, however. She had so much going on in her life at the time. Derek had chosen Addison over her, she removed an unexploded bomb from a chest cavity and watched the bomb guy explode right in front of her, and her father rejected her again. That would be enough to push a sane woman over the edge much less a dark and twisty one. I can almost understand why she slept with George. Almost. Meredith has a tendency to sleep with inappropriate men. I am not saying that George is inappropriate, but risking their friendship was. She almost didn't recover their friendship. George was devastated. Derek broke Meredith, so Meredith broke George. It's a convoluted logic and one that I'm not sure that I understand, but in the world of Dr. Grey I am sure it makes perfect sense. Meredith is a smart, astute surgeon, but when it comes to matters of the heart she fails miserably. I blame that on her parents.

Thatcher and Ellis Grey are horrible parents. There is no nice way to say that. My patients have always said they respected my bluntness. It's bad enough having Ellis Grey as a mother, but to have her call you ordinary that would crush the strongest of women, so I am not surprised that Meredith succumbed to it.

When I say Meredith get rolled into the Emergency Room of Seattle Grace Hospital on a gurney, her skin as blue as a sapphire I wanted to pull her off the gurney and take her place. She was one of my babies and she was hurt. In all of my years of being a doctor did I prey as hard as I did for that hour that Meredith was under. As doctors we are trained to believe in science, but given the situation I figured we needed all of the help we could get. We all felt a certain helplessness being in the room that day, but Derek was truly incapacitated. They had gotten back together a few months earlier and already he was facing the possibility of losing her. It took everything in me to remain objective and be her doctor; not lose myself in the fear of her dying. She survived that day, but I think she lost a piece of herself when she "died" She was never the same. Whatever piece of herself Meredith had left after the drowning Thatcher Grey took away.

Thatcher Grey, oh where do I even start? I am sure some people will make excuses for his behavior. I would not be one of those people. He is a dirty, pathetic, slimy excuse for a human being. He is the scum of the earth, passing himself off as a father. He is the furthest thing from my definition of a father. I know that he left Meredith when she was nine and only returned when it suited him. He broke her and sent her running into the arms of O'Malley. She came through that crisis, albeit with a few battle scars, but mostly unscathed. It wasn't anything fatal. He formed her opinion that everyone was going to leave her eventually. He made abandonment inevitable to her, not just a possibly. She knew Derek would leave because Thatcher had. He broke her further when he introduced her to Susan and Molly, his replacement family. He proved to her that nothing lasts forever. Susan tried to squirm her way into Meredith's heart and thereby showing Meredith that it was possible to have a relationship with her father. I believe that Meredith calls her fake mommy. A weird nickname, but this is Dr. Grey we are talking about. Thatcher, however, was unable to sustain it. He drove the final nail into the coffin that is their relationship and decimated Meredith's psyche, when fake mommy died and Meredith couldn't save her. I stood at the nurses' station and watched my intern get slapped across the face by her own father for doing her job. What should have brought them together tore them apart. Thatcher Grey is damn lucky that I wasn't standing beside her, or he may have lost the ability to reproduce.

Susan's death ultimately broke Meredith in a way that I don't know if she can ever recover from. In the end she is still a smart, astute surgeon, but unlikely to commit to a serious relationship. She ended her relationship with Derek because she feels that she is not good enough to have him. I look at him coming off the elevator and I wonder if either one of them will ever recover.

Up Next: Dr. Derek Shepherd, M.D.

A/N: Please push the little purple button and review. I live for them. Thanks:D.


	7. Dr Derek Shepherd, MD

**A/N: Please forgive me for this story taking so long to update. My life got crazy and I had no time for fun stuff. I am so sorry!!!**

**Dr. Derek Shepherd, M.D.**

Derek has always been somewhat of a mystery to me. He just showed up out of nowhere, some hotshot doctor from New York. I thought he would be some conceited holier than thou New Yorker, but he was not that way at all. Dr. Shepherd is unique. He continues to surprise me everyday that I work with him.

I watched him from the nurses' station as he got off the elevator. He looked just as bruised and broken as Meredith, maybe more so. Meredith had been damaged both physically and emotionally, but in my opinion Derek has been damaged as well. His bruises you can't see from the outside, because he keeps them well hidden. They are there just the same. There have been several events in Derek's life that have demonstrated his propensity for the dramatic.

I should have known something was off when he got involved in a relationship with his intern. Derek Shepherd did not strike me as the type of person to get involved with an intern. He is strong, compassionate, and most of all he is a professional. His behavior during Dr. Grey's first year in her internship was anything but professional. I noticed this when I caught them together in his car. My first thought was nasty, nasty people, but then as I thought about it some more I realized that Dr. Shepherd was really risking a lot for this intern. I felt something was wrong though, deep down in my gut. That something came in the form of Dr. Addison Montgomery Shepherd.

He should have been honest with Meredith from the beginning. I don't fault Derek completely though. I mean it had to have been hard to find your wife having sex with your best friend. I am not faulting him for running away. It is not what I would have done, but I was not in his situation. He picked Addison. He chose Addison. He loved Addison. We were all supposed to think he was happy, but I knew that he wasn't. He spent the next year miserable, but never more miserable then on the day that Meredith held a bomb.

I of course did not observe this firsthand, because I was preoccupied giving birth to my son. I only know what I have heard second hand from the rest of the suckups. Meredith, being Meredith, acted before she thought and stuck her hand in a patient with an unexploded bomb in him. They had to close the surgical floor because of the bomb, but Derek stayed in the operating room with my Tucker. I will be forever grateful to him. He made a decision that night. He decided to end his marriage, but in actuality the decision had been made months earlier.

It was a train accident. I will remember that day for the rest of my life, because it was the first time Meredith Grey came into her own as a doctor. It was a very busy day in the E.R., one that was about to become compounded when a mass casualty came in. There had been a train accident, so I put my interns in charge of triage. I thought we had it under control when two people were wheeled in. They looked like they were hugging each other, but the only difference was that there was a metal pole that joined them together. I was busy giving Meredith a banana bag, when I noticed Derek silently watching her. I couldn't tell if he was tired from the events of the day or just heart sick. I knew that whatever the problem was he couldn't take much more before breaking down. I was right of course, his breakdown occurred in the elevator on the way down to tell the young woman's fiancé that she had died in surgery. I glanced at him sideways and watched as tears welled up in his eyes. I pushed the stop button as he made his way to the back of the elevator. His back was turned away from me, so I wouldn't see the tears that fell silently down his cheeks. I knew that he was not crying for a patient, but rather for losing the love of his life. Derek is a man of his word and in that moment he couldn't break the vow that he made with Addison. I told him later that he broke her and he couldn't fix her, but I think he broke part of himself that day too. The rest of him broke when he pulled her out of the bay during the ferry boat crash.

The worst moment of my entire career happened when I had to send Derek out in the hall to wait and see whether the love of his life would live or die. We worked on Meredith feverishly for over an hour and I have to say that if she wouldn't have pulled through, we would have lost Derek too. We revived her and I thought that they would both finally be okay, but I was wrong. Derek faulted Meredith for nearly drowning that day. He thought she gave up. He never said anything outright, but the Nazi always knows. He told her that he could no longer breathe for her. Derek and Meredith are really perfect for each other. They both are dark & twisty on some level. Derek covers it up with his McDreamy personality, but it is getting harder to cover up. I watch both Derek and Meredith from afar and I realize that they may not make it together, but in the end they will be stronger people for having been in each other's lives. In my heart of hearts I hope that both of them get their happily ever after. I have also come to realize that one cannot depend on another person to achieve that. One person that has finally realized that is Addison Montgomery.

Next up: Dr. Addison Montgomery, M.D.

**I am so sorry for the lack of an update for this story. I wouldn't blame you if you all stopped reading, but I hope you didn't. The alert system is working today…Yay!!!! I finally got a working computer…Double Yay!!! Please review if you wish…:)**


	8. Dr Addison Montgomery, MD

A/N: I'm sorry will not begin to cover the delay in my updating. I am truly sorry…I got distracted by my other story. I will update this more regularly.

**Dr. Addison Montgomery, M.D.**

Miranda Bailey sat on the patio nursing the coffee that she has purchased an hour ago. The only thing that she could think of was that life was full of changes. She sat there thinking of all of the ways that her life had changed over the last few years, and the one person that she kept coming back to was Addison Montgomery.

Flashback in Italics

_You're husband is with my husband. _I recall clearly the conversation that bound Addison and I together forever. I was in labor with my son William and my fool of a husband had the audacity to get into a car accident, so her husband had to operate on my husband. Addison didn't know at the time, that a year later her husband would be her ex-husband. Addie's relationship started out fine, but by the time she blew into Seattle Grace Hospital, it was rocky at best. Thinking back on it, she probably should have divorced him when she first got here. At one point in time there was such a thing as DerekandAddison. It was spoken as one word, as if they were one person. When I first knew Addison, I could see that they had lost some of their togetherness. They were toxic for each other now. Derek tried to do the right thing by Addison, but he only ended up hurting both of them in the end. Addison has always tried to fill the void that Derek left. She tried filling it with Mark Sloan, but failed miserably.

_I want a baby. I just don't want your baby Mark. _ I actually felt bad for Doctor Sloan when I overheard her say that to him. I do like Addison; I just don't always like her choices. Sleeping with Mark Sloan starting a ball rolling that she just couldn't stop. Don't get me wrong, Addison is a force to be reckoned with, but sleeping with Mark Sloan wasn't her brightest move. I am not condoning cheating on your spouse in the slightest, but if Derek was absent, I will say that I understand her turning Mark in her time of need; that being said, moving in with the man only added to Derek's gaping wound. There was no way they could rebound from that. She had tried to rebound with Alex too, but that had clearly failed as well.

_It's not like you're my girlfriend._ I could not believe my ears when I heard that. I have seen Addison be cold hearted and cruel, but she had changed in the last two years and she did not deserve to be treated the way Alex Karev treated her. I watched them make eyes at each other for over a year. It tore my heart apart to see that lost damaged look that Addison had after she slept with Alex. I know that Addison pretends to be aloof. She pretends things don't affect her, but I know they do. It also pains me to know that one of my interns caused this. When Addison got rejected I thought for sure she would turn, or return to our resident manwhore.

"_He never looked at me like that. I did, I looked at you like that." _ Addison will be irrevocably drawn to Mark Sloan. I don't know why they entered into that stupid "pact". That had to be the stupidest thing I have ever heard of. What kind of woman can ask a person like Mark Sloan to go 60 days without sex? Normally, Addison is a very smart woman, but in this instance I think she made a very unwise decision. It was totally unrealistic. I could tell by looking at Addison that her heart wasn't in the pact. It was only a matter of time before she broke it. Everyone expected Mark to break the pact, but I am so glad he didn't.

Addison left to go to Los Angeles and I am kind of glad about that. I truly admire Addison's gifts as a surgeon, but she really needed a fresh start. I only hope Mark will be afforded the same luxury.

Next up: Dr. Mark Sloan, M.D.

**A/N: I am so sorry**** again**** for the long delay…Life just got in the way. They should be a little more regular now. Thanks for reading, and please review…Happy Thanksgiving!**


End file.
